randomnessfandomcom-20200223-history
Havana - Quartet Collaboration
Havana is a quartet collaboration. It features Camila Cabello and Sophia Grace singing, and Daddy Yankee and Young Thug sing-rapping a verse. Due to all of the verses the song is over 5 minutes long. Supposedly, Pharrell Williams and Starrah also are featured with background vocals Sophia Grace and Camilla Cabello: Havana, ooh na-na (ayy) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (ayy, ayy) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy) There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh) Havana, ooh na-na (uh) He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh) (When he came in the room) He said there’s a lot of girls I can do with (uh) (But I can't without you) I knew him forever in a minute (hey) (That summer night in June) And papa says he got malo in him (uh) He got me feelin' like Oooh-oooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him I loved him when I left him Got me feelin' like Oooh-oooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na Havana, ooh na-na (ayy, ayy) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh) All of my heart is in Havana (ayy) My heart is in Havana (ayy) Havana, ooh na-na Young Thug: Jeffery Just graduated, fresh on campus, mmm Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn Fresh out East Atlanta Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam Hey, I was quick to pay this girl like Uncle Sam (here you go, ayy) Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me Get to diggin' on me (on me) She waited on me (then what?) Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (wait up) This is history in the makin' on me (on me) Point blank, close range, that B If it cost a million, that's me (that's me) I was gettin' mula, man they feel me Daddy Yankee: D-D-DY Soy el domador de todas las nena Mas las muchas corazones Clava buena sofa de mi sala Todavia me recuerdo lo que le dije aquella mañana La primera que quiero como la Havana Mami que bola, ooh-na-na 'Ta acompañada a cuantas horas, ooh-na-na (sola, sola) Pero que fácil me descontrola, ooh-na-na Tu me quemas, vuelves y me enrodas, me enrodas (ah, ah) Vamos 'pal mambo, suéname el tambor Para que te reucuerdes de la Havana y el campo La libertad que gente sabe Cuando volveras solo Dios sabe Mami que bola, ooh-na-na 'Ta acompañada a cuantas horas, ooh-na-na (horas, horas) Pero que fácil me descontrola, ooh-na-na Tu me quemas, vuelves y me enrodas Camila va acompañada por un pájaro con las dos alas Camila Cabello: Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe (uh) (Vi clara su actitud) Me dijo: "son tantas las que ya tuve" (uh) (Pero me faltas tú) No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel (hey) (Desde esa noche azul) Mi papa me dice que malo es él (uh) ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo Él cambiaría mi mundo Ya no puedo más Ooh-ooh-ooh, es que me duele mucho Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na '''Sophia Grace and Camila Cabello: '''Havana, ooh na-na (ayy, ayy) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (oh, ayy, ayy) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh, no) Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy) My heart is in Havana (ayy) Havana, ooh na-na Bridge and Repeat Chorus: (Vocalizing from all 4)